Whispers in the Dark
by CatVonBee
Summary: Amelia made a deal with a crossroad demon. She didn't care much about her life, but within 10 years everything can change and meeting the Winchesters had a great influence on her. - Note: starts of with Sam/OFC and later Crowley/OFC - It's a love triangle. - Starts after "Abandon All Hope...".
1. Prologue

_Note: English is not my first language. And it's my first story._

* * *

**Prologue**

Amelia stood at a deserted crossroad in the middle of nowhere. Her body was shivering with cold as she stood there thinking to herself if it was the right decision. Thoughts are running through her head: "Was it a good idea? Should I really do it?" "Is it worth it?" She wondered holding the box in her hand firmly.

She was only 19 years old and was about to start college. Her whole life was still in front of her. But she was more concerned about the life of her older sister. It was not too long ago when her sister Adriana was diagnosed with terminal cancer which left the whole family devastated. Adriana was the picture perfect daughter, she got married to the perfect son in law and had two gorgeous children. And Amelia was the black sheep of the family. She always seemed to get into trouble, wrong friends, drinking a lot and not caring too much about her future.

Amelia took a deep breath and went back to the car to get a shovel. She dug a hole in the middle of the road and put the little box in it. A "Hello" sounded from behind her, it was a dark soft voice. As she turned around she saw a man in a dark suit standing with a smirk on his face.

"Hello." she said with a shaky voice.

"No reason to be afraid." he said

"I want to make a deal." she blurted

"They all want to, darling." he replied

"I give you my soul, that my sister has a long full life with no worries and misfortune. A perfect life." she said.

"And you sacrifice your own life for that?" he asked.

"No one cares for my life." she snapped.

"Family problems." he sighed. "Always very entertaining."

She looked at him with a serious expression on her face. "My parents only care about their perfect daughter. I do not have to spend the rest of my life with them whining about her death."

"You know what you want. I like it." he said, surprised.

"Cut to the chase, do we have a deal or not?" she asked.

"Of course." he said.

He drew closer to her so she could actually feel his warm breath on her lips. She looked him deep in the eyes. "Shall we seal the deal?" he asked, not waiting for an answer he pressed his lips against hers gently kissing her.

A tingle rushed through her body. She felt her heart racing and passion rushing through her body. Not wanting to give in to her feelings, she pulled away and looked at him confused.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded and slowly said "Yes."

"Well then Amelia, it was pleasure doing business with you". he said.

"How do you know my name?" looking at him in surprise.

"I know a lot of things" he replied.

Still looking at him puzzled he continued, "You should remember my name well. I will personally be there when your soul's been collected." he smirked at her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Crowley". he answered and disappeared.

* * *

_Thank you for reading my story. Feel free to write a review._


	2. Reminder

**Chapter 1: _Reminder_  
**

_…8 years later…_

Amelia was rudely awoken by the ringing of her phone. She didn't recognised the number and thought not to answer it. But the caller was persistent and she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said still sounding a little sleepy.

"Amelia, is it you?" a male voice asked.

"Who is this?" not recognising the voice.

"It's me Dean." he said.

She was surprised by his call. For a moment her mind went blank and she was staring into empty space.

"Hello? Are you still there?" he asked.

"Eh, yes…I haven't heard from you in a while. I'm just surprised." she admitted.

"Yeah…uhm…Could you come to Bobby's? It's important. I don't want to tell you this over the phone." he pleaded.

"But I'm working on a case. Can't it wait?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"No, it can't. It's really urgent. How soon can you be here?" he asked determinedly.

"I don't know, probably in 3 ½ hours." she said hesitantly.

"Alright, see you then." he said.

"See you." she hung up.

Amelia hasn't talked nor seen Dean for a while. She wondered what the reason was that he called her and wanted her to come to Bobby's. The Winchesters and her didn't part in a good way, mainly because of Sam.

Sam and Amelia used to be a couple, but when Sam decided to be with a demon and gave into his demon-given powers, she needed to leave and get far, far away. She was left heart-broken and just went off without putting up fight. And that's something that Dean has never forgiven her.

After freshen up Amelia was on her way to Bobby's.

* * *

Amelia pulled up the driveway to Bobby's house feeling anxious and tense. So many thoughts running through her head. Why did Dean call her? Why did her wanted her to come? Did they need her help on a job? What was going on?

Ever since Amelia sold her soul she became more and more interested in demons and did learn a lot about the it. Eventually she become a hunter in order to do something good with her limited time. On her hunts she meet Bobby who helped her to gain more knowledge about spirits, demons and other creatures. He was the one who introduce her to the Winchesters.

Amelia parked the car and got out. Slowly she walk to the door looking across the yard. Feeling nauseous and almost shaking she knocked on the door. She looked down at her feet as the door opened and Dean standing at the doorway.

"Hello, long time no see…" he said his voice drifting off.

"Hello. How are you?" she asked seeing his sad expression.

"Come in." he said ignoring the question.

Dean walked in front of her leading her to the study where Bobby and Sam were. She tried to look as confidant as she could but on the inside she was terrified to be in one room with the guys. As she walked into the room Sam's and her eyes met, but quickly looked to Bobby and she forced a smile.

"Hey. It's been a while." she mumbled in his ear as she leaned down hugging him.

"What's going on guys? she busted out focusing on Dean.

"You may want to sit down." he stated.

Giving him a puzzled face, Amelia sat down on the couch near the window.

"Did something bad happened?" she asked sounding worried.

"Look Amelia…" Bobby started but he went silent.

"…It's about Jo and Ellen." Dean continued.

"What about them?" she asked looking at their sad faces. "You don't tell me they've died?" Trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry, but they're dead." Bobby said.

Amelia felt the tears running down her face. Sam sat down beside her and hold her in his arms to comfort her. She felt save in his arms.

"How?...How did they die?" she sobbed not looking up.

Ellen was like a mother to her. She was always a person she could turn to when she was desperate and lost. And with Jo she could always talk about boys and stuff. She was the sister she always wanted. Now both are gone and Amelia didn't know how to deal with it.

"We wanted to kill Lucifer…and Jo was trying help me…but she was attacked by hellhounds…" Deans voice tailed off.

"…Ellen didn't want to leave her side..." Sam said calmly but cut off.

"Killing Lucifer? Are you crazy? You can't just kill him. What the hell were you thinking? It's suicidal." Amelia shouted looking to Dean and Sam.

"We had the colt. And we were insured that it would work against Lucifer." Dean defended their actions.

"What colt? The actual colt? Where did you get that thing? Wasn't it destroyed? she said confused.

"We had a source telling us that Bela gave the colt to a demon named Crowley." Dean said.

"Crowley." she whispered to herself in disbelieve.

Hearing the name almost took her breath away. It reminded her that her time is almost up and she was most certainly not ready to leave. Losing two important and beloved friends of hers made her realise who precious life is.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You are mad trusting a demon." she said, trying to cover up that she was surprised by the mention of Crowley.

"I'm going outside to catch some fresh air." she said as she wiped off a tear.

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, feel free to write a review. _

_We found out a bit about Amelia's backstory. Making a slow start._


	3. What Now?

_Note to the people who already follow the story: I changed the year. Instead of 9 years after the prolouge it is 8 years. I realised it would clash with the future storyline._

* * *

**Chapter 2:_ What Now?_**

Amelia walked across the yard, tears running down her face. All everything came crushing down in one moment, Jo and Ellen dead and the reminder of selling her soul. A night that is haunting her ever since. A panic rose inside her.

She felt a pressure in her chest which made it difficult for her to breathe. "Don't panic, don't panic. Just stay calm." she kept saying to herself and taking deep breaths. She felt weak, unable to stand anymore she sat down and leaned her back against a car.

"Hey, hey…" Sam said rushing over to comfort her. He followed her outside to make sure she was not doing anything stupid.

He sat down beside her, putting his arm around her. She rested her head on his chest as he pulled her closer. Both sat there for a little while.

"I missed you." She said through her tears.

He gently brushed a flick of hair out of her face and stroke her cheek. She looked up to him. Overwhelmed by emotions, she said: "You know that I love you, wanted to be there for you, be strong for you, but I couldn't..." Surprised by her own words and already regretting what she just said she pulled away and got up.

"I shouldn't have said that." she said and stormed towards the house.

Sam ran after her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her close and pressed his lips on hers. She returned his kiss passionately. Their tongues met and slid into each other's mouths. His hands moved down her back, both still kissing passionately.

Amelia stared at Sam's eyes. "I'm sorry." she said and went back inside the house.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, thinking about that she said to Sam, she loves him and the passionate kiss. "Get your feelings together." she mumbled to herself.

She walked towards the library where Bobby and Dean where, she heard them both talking but couldn't make out what their were saying. Stepping into the room both suddenly gone quiet and looked at her.

"What is it? she asked.

"Nothing." Dean replied.

"Nothing? What the hell is your problem Dean?" she started to feel angry.

Her voice got louder as she continued her outburst: "You know exactly that I care about you guys but Dean, you were the one who told me I should back off. You still blame me for everything that happened to Sam. While you were in hell I tried my best to be strong but Sam was desperate to rescue from hell. He was angry, sad and depressed. And he believed that demon more than me, I was hurt, heartbroken and left because I couldn't bear it. And you remember it well that I contacted you but you told me I should stay out of your lives. And that's what I did. But I guess that you failed to tell it Sam."

"Tell me what?" Sam said as he walked into the room.

Amelia turned around in surprise, giving him a brief look just to look back to Dean.

"Oh I'm sure Dean is eager to tell you." she replied with a slight arrogance in her voice. Sam looked to Dean and Bobby with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Amelia follow me to the kitchen." commanded Bobby. "And close the freaking door behind you."

She followed Bobby to the kitchen and closed the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he busted out.

"Wait, you just told me Ellen and Jo died…" struggling not to cry she continued with a shaky voice "…and I haven't seen Sam…"

"Suck it up, you are adults." he interrupted her. "I know you are hurt and it's too much to take, but we need to stay focused. We could use every help on the apocalypse issue."

"You are asking me for help?" she wondered.

"No, I'm just making small talk. – Of course. I could really use help with the research. You know how much I hate to admit that." he said.

"You know I would drop anything for you. And I'll try to keep myself together." she said and gave Bobby a hug.

"I better get my stuff then? – First room on the left, right?" she asked and forced a little smile. Bobby nodded and Amelia went out of the back to and made sure the Winchesters wouldn't see her.

* * *

Amelia put her bag in the corner of the room. Out of the closet she took some sheets and made the bed. She sat down on the end of the bed, looking out of the window and losing herself in her thought. Suddenly she began to cry. She lay down, curled up and eventually fell asleep.

She was awakened by a knock on the door, it was already dark outside. She heard a voice, it was Sam's.

"Amelia? Are you awake? Can I come in?" she heard him saying through the door.

"Yeah, come in." she replied, still half a sleep.

Sam entered the room and closed the door behind him. "I just wanted to check up on you." he said.

She sat up straight and stretched herself. "What time is it?" she yawned.

"It's almost 10 p.m." he said as he sat down beside her.

She rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What?" she asked as she noticed that he was staring at her.

Sam pulled her closer and kissed her gently at first but his kisses become more forcing and passionately. He slid his tongue in her mouth, their tongues tangled in a slow, sensual dance. His kisses moved down her neck, she moaned of pleasure. He slowly removed her shirt and pulled her even closer, pressing her body against his. Both gave into their lust.

* * *

_It's been quite an emotional ride for Amelia._

_Having a slow build up to the story. Crowley won't make an appearance until chapter 4 (probably)._

_Thank you for reading, please find the time to write a short review._


	4. Do You Want To Know A Secret?

It took me while to update I know. Sorry about that.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Do You Want To Know A Secret?**

…a few months later…

It's in the middle of the night Amelia pulled up the driveway to Bobby's house. She just came back from a hunting trip and also ran some arrows for Bobby. She got out of the house and saw that there was still light at the library. Bobby hasn't slept much ever since the final battle drew closer.

She put on a jacket to cover up her bruises and deep cuts as she didn't wanted Bobby to worry too much about her, he had way too much to do with helping the boys fighting the apocalypse.

Amelia got in a pretty messy fight against a few demons as she caught in an ambush. She was glad that she has escaped with only a few minor injuries. Even though her left forearm hurt badly, she told herself that she needed to grit her teeth, staying strong.

Slowly she walked towards the house holding her arm. She pulled out some painkillers and swallowed a few pills and went inside the house.

"Hey Bobby." she said as she walked into the room not noting he was on the phone.

Bobby gave her a brief look not saying a word. Then he was furious shouting: "Are you idjits trying to kill me?! ... We just got done talking your brother off the ledge, and now you're lining up to say "yes"?"

These words put Amelia in a state of shock. Was he talking to Sam? Sure he was, she thought, who else could it be. Was Sam considering saying yes to Lucifer? - She always hoped it wouldn't come down to this, but the time is running out as well as options.

Bobby's shouting continued as he tried to make him clear"…What I did was a million-to-one, and that was some pissant demon I was brain-wrestling. You're talking about taking back control from Satan himself."

Amelia was wondering what Sam said as Bobby answered: "Kid...It's called possession for a reason. You, of all people, ought to know." She watched Bobby closely during his conversation.

"You ain't. He's gonna find every chink in your armour, Sam, and use it against you. Your fear, your grief, your anger. And let's face it, you're not exactly Mr. Anger Management. How are you gonna control the devil when you can't control yourself?" For a moment it was quiet and Bobby hung up the phone and threw it on the table.

"Sam wants to say yes to Lucifer?" she said, her eyes wide open.

"Yeah." he replied. There was still anger in his voice.

"You know it's not easy and the odds are not exactly in our favour. Even if we manage to get all rings, how do you think we get Lucifer in the pit? He won't jump in voluntarily. I also hate the idea and I wish there was something else we could do."

she said.

Both remained silent for a moment.

"How did your hunt go? Did you find something out?" he suddenly asked.

"Ehm, no. Not really. The demon wasn't really talkative and then a few buddies of his came along." she explained.

"Well, it's good to see that you didn't got hurt." he said looking sad.

"Okay… Uhm…I'm exhausted. I try to get some rest." She said and went upstairs quickly. She really wasn't in the mood to talk about this subject.

Amelia toss and turned and kept looking at the clock. The thought of Sam and the near end left her sleepless and to cap it all her arm still hurts badly. She pulled out her laptop and did some research to distract at least from the pain. She eventually fell asleep but was awoken by a piercing pain in her arm. She knew that she has to see a doctor, so she put on some clothes and threw some painkillers in. She went quietly downstairs, grabbed her keys and went off.

* * *

A few hours later, Amelia was on her way back to Bobby's. She was relieved that it was only an inflammation, the doctors gave some pills and said that she needs to rest the next days. She pulled up the driveway and saw the Impala parked in front of the house.

"Oh, here we go." she said to herself as she got out of the car and walked up to the house and went inside.

As she walked into the house she heard Dean shouting: "...no, don't "Dean" me. I mean, you - you have had some stupid ideas in the past, but this d-did you know about this?"

"What?" she heard Bobby saying.

"About Sam's genius plan to cram the devil down his throat." Dean said. Amelia took a deep breath and walked into the study. Deans look focused on her. "You also know about this?" he also asked her.

"What? The Lucifer thing?" she asked back. "Yeah, I know about that."

"Well, thanks for the heads up!" Dean shouted at both of them.

"Hey, this ain't about us." Bobby said.

Dean turned to Sam: "You can't do this."

"That's the consensus." Sam said calmly.

"All right. Awesome. Then, end of discussion." Dean replied angrily. His phone rang and as he pulled it out of his pocket he said to Sam: "This isn't over. Hello?"

All three exchanged disagreeing looks. Dean's voice raised in surprise: "Cass?" Sam took a step forward as he asked: "Is he okay?" Dean lifted his hand to cut Sam off.

They all followed Dean's side of the conversation till he hung up.

"Alright, now with Cass out of the game you'll get in Amelia." Dean said without looking at her.

"I thought I'm a distraction." she snapped at him.

"We are short on men…well, women." he said.

"If you insist." she replied almost deridingly.

"Would you two stop it and focus on Pestilence." Sam interrupted.

"We better get goin' then." Dean said.

Everyone went outside. Dean, Sam and Amelia got into the Impala. Bobby said to be careful. He was clearly worried about them. And then they drove off to the Serenity Valley Convalescent Home were all the clues let to believe Pestilence is there.

The whole journey they all kept quiet. Amelia didn't want to say anything wrong or more like talk anyway. Every little word from her could set Dean off. She felt his anger towards her. Both never really saw eye to eye and over time Dean showed it more and more. She understands that he only wants to protect Sam, but Dean way too is over caring for her taste. Amelia doesn't want to drive a wedge between them but she assumes that's what Dean thinks and that's probably why he's so aggressive towards her.

They arrived at the convalescent home. Dean looked through is binoculars and said: "So this is Dr. Evil's lair, huh?"

Sam also looked through his binoculars. "It's kind of more depressing than evil." Sam sighed.

"It's like a four-colour brochure for dying young. Of course, to Pestilence, it's probably Dollywood in there." Dean said.

"Well that's great. A whole building full of people. We don't know who's human, who's demon, and who's pestilence. So what's the plan?" Amelia asked the guys.

"Hang on." Dean said and explained his plan.

They all went into the back convalescent home. Amelia got into the security room and asked the security guard: "Hi. Uh, I'm looking...well, my brother and I are looking for my Nana." As Dean followed her into the room. "Uh, her name is Eunice Kennedy." she said.

"Go around front and see the nurse." the guard said quickly.

"You mind just helping me out, sir? Uh, she's about, uh, about that small and gray hair…" she explained to him. And as the security guard concentrates on her, Dean knocks him out.

Dean pulled the guard away as Sam walks in the room: "Eunice Kennedy?" He looked at her.

"That's when improvise, Sam. You never know what's going to come out of your mouth." she said with a little smile on her face.

Sam and Dean tight the guy up and locked him away. And they all sat down in front of the monitors and looked at them for awhile.

"So, what are..." Sam sees Dean drifting off to sleep and taps his arm "Hey. What are we even looking for?" he wanted to know.

"Well, he's Pestilence, so he probably looks sick." Dean replied sarcastically.

"Everybody looks sick." Sam said. And a few more minutes or hours passed.

"Hey guys, look." Amelia pointed at distortion on the monitor.

Both came over and looked at the monitors for a brief moment as Dean said "Oh, now we're talking."

They were walking through the hallways as they felt an unease and started coughing. Round the corner they found the bodies of a doctor who lay in his greenish vomit and a nurse who lay in her own blood.

"Ugh...Must be getting close." Sam said through his coughing.

"You think?" Dean said ironically also coughing.

Dean starts to sink to the floor. "Dean?" Sam tried to help Dean, but stumbles and Dean falls to the floor. "Get up." Sam said.

Amelia was also coughing violently, trying to make her way forward but she stumbled over Dean and fell to the floor. Sam makes his way to the door as a demon opened the door "The doctor will see you now."

"Sam. Dean. And this lovely young lady." Pestilence said happily. Sam held his knife up, but then keeled over and falls to the floor. "Come right in." he cheerfully said as all three passed out.

"Hmm. You guys don't look well. It might be the, uh, Scarlet fever. Or, uh, the meningitis. Oh! Or the syphilis…That's no fun." he smiled.

Pestilence grabbed Sam by the hair and continued his speech: "However you feel right now? It's going to get so very, very much worse. Questions?" He let go of Sam.

"Disease gets a bad rap, don't you think? For being filthy. Chaotic. Uh, but, really, t-that just describes people who get sick. Disease itself... Very...Pure...Single-minded. Bacteria have one purpose - divide and conquer." he still continuing as he stepped on Dean's hand as he tried to grab the knife.

"That's why, in the end...It always wins." Pestilence kicked the knife away. "So, you've got to wonder why God pours all his love into something so messy...And weak. It's ridiculous. All I can do is show him he's wrong, one epidemic at a time. Now... On a scale of 1 to 10, how's your pain?" his speech was interrupted by the door opened.

"Cass." Dean managed to get out.

"How'd you get here?" Pestilence wondered.

"I took a bus. Don't worry, I…" Castiel fell to the floor, coughing.

"Well, look at that. An occupied vessel, but powerless…Oh, that's fascinating. There's not a speck of angel in you, is there?" Pestilence said almost joyful. Castiel grabs Sam's knife and cuts off Pestilence's ring finger and pinkie.

Pestilence started screaming in pain. "Maybe just a speck." Castiel said as the demon nurse screamed running at him. Both fell on the floor and he stabbed her while their were falling and pushed he pushed her off him. Feeling much better all three jumped up and Dean rushed to the table and got the ring finger.

"It doesn't matter. It's too late." Pestilence calmly said, holing his wound and disappeared. All exchanged confused looks.

* * *

The four of them arrived at Bobby's house. Bobby was relieved to see them all in one piece. Sam started to explain what happened: "…Last thing Pestilence said. "it's too late"."

"He get specific?" Bobby asked.

"No." Sam answered.

"We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere. So please tell us you have actual good news." Dean pleaded.

"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map. Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die." Bobby informed them.

The only thing Dean had to add was a huh.

"I don't understand your definition of good news." Castiel was utterly confused.

"Well...Death, the horseman - he's gonna be there." he explained it to Castiel. "And if we can stop him before he kick-starts this storm, get his ring back…" Bobby was interrupted by Dean: "Yeah, you make it sound so easy."

"Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it." he got a little bit angry.

"Well...Bobby, how'd you put all this together?" Amelia wondered.

"I had, you know...Help." he said hesitantly.

All of a sudden they heard how someone put down a glass and pouring a drink in it. And they turned around to the kitchen. Amelia was shocked as she saw Crowley standing there.

"Don't be so modest. I barely helped at all. Hello, boys…oh and girl." He said as he noticed Amelia sitting by the window. He didn't seem surprised to see her and continued: "Pleasure, et cetera." He smelled on the glass of whiskey, made a disgusted face and put down the glass by the television. "Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it." he said to Bobby.

They all looked at him. Amelia still looked at Crowley. He still looks the same, handsome like about 8 years ago. She tried to stay focused and looked to Bobby.

"Bobby?...Tell us what?" Dean asked still quite shocked.

Bobby hesitated with his answer: "World's gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little...Soul."

"You sold your soul?" Dean asked in disbelieve.

"Oh, more like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back." Crowley interpose.

"Well, then give it back!" Dean shouted at him.

"I will." Crowley said.

"Now!" Dean demanded loudly. But Sam was still very confused, that's what Amelia saw as he asked: "Did you kiss him?"

"Sam!" Dean cut him short.

"Just wondering." Sam pointed out.

And again everybody was looking at Bobby again, who was really unsure but then said "No!" Almost shouting, everyone knew he was lying.

Crowley cleared his throat and held out his phone which had a picture of him and Bobby kissing on it. They all looked at the picture in disbelieve. "Why'd you take a picture?" Bobby asked.

"Why do you have to use tongue?" Crowley asked back while looking on his phone. All looked back at Bobby in confusion. For a moment there was an awkward silence.

Luckily Dean broke the silence and stood up and stepped towards Crowley. urged him: "All right. You know what? I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now."

"I'm sorry. I can't." Crowley replied almost annoyed.

"Can't or won't?" Dean's raised voice.

"I won't, all right? It's insurance." Crowley admitted.

"What are you talking about?

"You kill demons. Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me... As long as I have that soul in the deposit box." he made it clear to Dean.

"You son of a bitch." Bobby said in disgust.

"I'll return it. After all this is over, and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?" Crowley raised his voice.

All of them had an angry expression on their faces and bit their lips not say another word.

But then Amelia felt Crowley's eyes on her and he said: "Well, it's lovely to see you again, Amelia." Her eyes wide open looking at him. She knew everyone was looking at her now.

"What? How do you know each other?" Sam was baffled.

Amelia was so shocked about this situation that she wasn't even able to speak.

"We've met a very long time ago, haven't we?" Crowley asked Amelia.

"Mh…yeah…it's been a while." she shyly agreed.

"Oh I won't tell the story. You really should tell your boyfriend." Crowley said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

I got carried away with this chapter, so Crowley already makes an appearance and he messed up Amelia's world. - So please, please tell me what you think and take a little time to write a short review to let me know what you think. If you want me to improve my writing or what ever, write it into the review or PM me. Thank you very much.


	5. It's Now Or Never

**Chapter 4: It's Now Or Never**

"What the hell is going on, Amelia?" Sam asked, trying not to sound angry.

Amelia just stood there quiet, staring onto the floor.

"Amelia." he sounded more pleading now.

This was the moment she always feared. Ever since the boys mentioned Crowley she knew she had to tell them, she tried to tell Sam but it seemed like there was never the right moment. – Now she was here and it wasn't her problem anymore, it became a "family matter". Sam, Dean, Bobby and even Castiel all wanting to know what is going on and how she knew Crowley. Everyone seems to know but no one wants to say it out loud, except for Dean.

"How many time to you have left?" he broke through the silence.

She took a deep breath. "A bit under 2 years." she admitted.

"Wait, what?" Sam said in disbelieve.

"I meant to tell you…" her voice trailed off.

"And?" Dean's voice was full of anger.

"…there isn't much to add." she unsurely said not looking at him.

"Why did you do it?" Sam asked. She heard his disappoint in his voice.

"Well…mhh…I don't want to talk about it right now." she stumbled.

"Oh, it's not like we already have enough on our plate." Dean shouted.

"I didn't ask for you help. I can take care of myself." her voice raised.

"Like you know what you are dealing with." Dean said, sounding arrogant.

"It's enough you two." Bobby broke their fight. "Can we concentrate on the big issue here?"

"Gladly" Dean said, giving Amelia a disgusted face.

"I'm sorry…" she said to Sam as they left the room.

Amelia stood there feeling left out, all alone. She was disappointed with herself, feeling sad and angry at the same time. She didn't notice that Castiel was still there.

"There is a bigger purpose for you." he started.

"What?" she asked surprised that he was still there.

"God laid a greater path for you." he rephrased his previous statement.

"What path? – I don't have much time left." she said.

"I'm not allow to say, but you better try to get you soul back." he answered, leaving her back all confused.

* * *

Amelia was looking around for Crowley, but couldn't find him anywhere. "Dammit Crowley, where the hell are you?" she said out loud.

"I'm right here." she heard his deep dark voice right behind her.

"I was really hoping to see you much earlier. It's been too long." he said to her, cheerfully.

"Oh, did I leave such an big impression on you?" she tried to sound confidant.

"Well, you are special in every way." he admitted.

"No, I'm not. – I want my soul back." she claimed.

"Sorry dear, a deal is a deal." he said overconfident.

"I know that deals can be broken or…well...free someone of its deal." she tried to explain.

"Oh rarely. And you soul is way to special to give up. And if I would, you know, everything has a price." he stated.

"Why is everyone using the word special? And what do you mean by everything is having a price? she wondered.

"Amelia, Amelia, you don't know. There are rumours about you. Why do you think I personally came to make the deal with you? It wasn't because of your prettiness. And if you try to call off the deal, well more me granting it. I'll have to take to make people understand not just to break a deal. And I really don't want to that." he explained.

"Yeah, I know you being the King of the Crossroads, blah blah…" she said, but cut of by Crowley. "You should not be disrespectful towards me, I have power over you." he said, trying to intimidate her.

"It won't work on me, you know." she said feeling really confidant.

Crowley took a step towards her. He said quietly but very determinant: "You shouldn't mess with me."

Both stood very close. She felt the desire to kiss him but tried to stay strong on the outside. "Are you trying to threaten me?" she asked.

"Not at all." he smiled at her. She was fighting her feelings but the next thing she knew was her lips against his. She slid her tongue in his mouth. His hands moved down her back, his touch was soft. He kissed her neck which made her moan. Realising what she is doing, she pushed him away.

"No, no. This is wrong." she said to herself.

"You think? But you rather seem to enjoy it." he pointed out.

"Don't." she aggressively said.

"Okay" he said, putting his hands up and disappeared.

"God dammit." she said.

* * *

_…later that evening…_

Amelia sat outside Bobby's yard. Thinking of so many things and all didn't make sense to her. She loved Sam but had an uncontrollably desire for Crowley. What was wrong with her?!

"Are you alright?" she heard Bobby's voice and turned around.

"I guess, I am…no not really." she replied.

"The boys are having a hard time and especially Dean takes it out on you." Bobby tried to make her feel better.

"We all know that Dean hates me." she said looking at the starry sky.

"Yeah, you might be right about it." he agreed with her but quickly continued: "We are getting our souls back."

"It's not that easy. Not for me anyway." she said, sounding sad.

Their conversation was interrupted by Castiel, who suddenly stood next to them. They didn't notice that he had walked up to them.

"We should load the car." Bobby said changing the topic. Amelia nodded.

As they started to load the car, Bobby noticed that Castiel was down.

"What's your problem?" he asked Castiel.

"This is what they mean by "the 11th hour," right?" Castiel asked back.

"Pretty much." Bobby replied.

"Well, it's the 11th hour, and I am useless. All I have is this." Castiel holds a shotgun. "What am I even supposed to do with it?"

"Well, you point it and shoot. That's all." Amelia said to him.

"What I used to be…" Castiel sighed.

"Are you really gonna bitch…to me? Quit pining for the varsity years." Bobby and threw a bag at him. "And load the damn truck."

Sam and Dean also arrived loading the Impala. Dean didn't look at Amelia. Sam gave her a sad look but also didn't say anything. Amelia was too focused on her own thoughts that she didn't even followed their conversation. Her attention was back when heard Crowley's voice. "

"Keep it." he hands Dean a small scythe. "Dean's covered." he handed it over to Dean. "Death's own. Kills, golly, demons and angels and reapers and, rumour has it, the very thing itself." he explained.

"How did you get that?" Castiel asked.

"Hello, King of the Crossroads. So, shall we? Crowley asked, facing Bobby now: "Bobby, you just going to sit there?"

"No, I'm gonna riverdance." he replied sarcastically.

"I suppose if you want to impress the ladies." Crowley looked at all the confused faces. "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact, you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf." More confused looks exchanged. "What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just going to sit there?" he asked.

All looked at Bobby with utterly confused faces as he got out of his wheelchair.

"Son of a bitch." Bobby said to Crowley.

"Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy." Crowley said unimpressed.

"Thanks." Bobby managed to get out.

"This is getting maudlin. Can we go?" Crowley said as he walked off and left everyone confused. They all looked at Bobby who was standing there and they exchanged a few unsure smiles.

"I hate do break the happiness off but we need to go now." Amelia started to say.

They said goodbye to each other and got into the cars.

* * *

Amelia followed the van. She didn't wanted to drive with them in one car, Sam could have asked questions that she didn't want to answer. And she also didn't wanted to hear anymore about Sam's plan.

Finally they arrived at the Niveus Pharmaceuticals warehouse. They parked their vehicles and Amelia got in the van. "Hey…so, what's the plan?" she asked.

Bobby explained: "Alright. They're loading up hotshots of Croatoan in the trucks. Okay. - First truck don't leave for an hour. We get in, we plant the c-4 every 25 feet, then we pull the fire alarm."

"That truck is leaving." Castiel pointed out.

"Balls! Okay, new plan. We act know. – Cass and Amelia get the driver and everyone outside, Sam follow me." Bobby said quickly. "Go, go, go."

They rushed out of the van towards the grounds of the warehouse. Castiel and Amelia ran to the boom barrier. Castiel knocked out the driver but the unconscious guy fell onto the horn and this alarmed the demons inside the warehouse.

A group of Croatoan infected people came running down the yard ready to attack them. Amelia pulled out her gun and started to shoot a few of them. She was knocked down by one of them. Laying on her back, she tried to out-power her opponent, once he grabbed her left forearm she screamed out in pain.

She managed to punch him in the face right in time and shouted to Cass: "Gun!". Castiel threw the gun to her as he was fighting another infected person. Amelia shoot him right through the head, got up in her pain and also shoot the person Castiel was fighting against. "Your welcome" she said as she threw the gun back to him. Both made their way into the warehouse. Sam was attacked by a Croatoan infected and Castiel reacted the fastest and shoot him with his gun.

"Actually, these things can be useful." Castiel said as he looked at the gun he held in his hand.

"Can we commit our act of domestic terrorism already? Let's go." Bobby exclaimed.

After fleeing the warehouse they were back at their cars. Sam hopped into Amelia's car and shouted at her "Get in!". She felt uncomfortable getting into one car with him but she had no choice but to act quickly and got in.

"Well, we got lucky." Sam said, giving her a brief look. "Are you alright?"

"Ehm…yeah…sure." Amelia stuttered holding her arm.

"Let's hope Dean and Crowley got successful in Chicago." Sam said to her.

"Yeah, let's hope." Amelia got out. She looked outside of the window. With the mention of Crowley's name, she knew what his next question would be.

"Amelia, why did you do it?" he asked her.

"What?" her short reply was.

"You know it." he sighed. "Why did you sell you soul?"

"Sam…" she started but cut off.

"Don't…don't give me another excuse for not telling me." Sam said.

It took Amelia a while to explain Sam why she sold her soul. But eventually she told him the whole story on how she end up on that crossroad, the deal with Crowley and the real reason why she became interested in hunting demons. Amelia felt relieved that she finally told Sam the truth.

"Let's get the whole apocalypse thing sorted and then we get your soul back." he tried to make her comfortable, even though both knew how Sam's plan will end.

They arrived at Bobby's place and waited impatiently for Dean's arrival.

* * *

_Note: The next two weeks I'm trying to concentrate on my oral exams, therefore I don't know if I'm able to update my story during that time. - Thank you in advance for your understanding._

**_Thanks once more for reading my story. Please, please tell me what you think, either writing a review or PM me._**


End file.
